I'm effin invincible - Fun times in Sotoba
by Darth Deceptius
Summary: Just a doodle I found in my documents. I may continue this if enough people is interested. It is not a crossover since it only has only few elements of another work and is otherwise not related to it in any way. It may change however if it is continued.


Disclaimer: I don't own Shiki, Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance or Sony Playstation and/or any of their trademarks, just my OC.

This is a doodle I wrote when I was bored. It's about an OC of questionable sanity and thirst for violence, and considering Megumi was my absolute favorite, you don't want to know what will happen to the others, at least she has a good chance to live here...

* * *

The man playing his Playstation was firmly beating Sundowner's 'invincible' ass with a wicked smile on his face. The opened tab of his browser on his second monitor was displaying a paused image of the anime Shiki, the scene was the beginning of Megumi-chan's failed escape. Nothing too strange was happening one would say, until his screen started to suck everything in, just like some wicked portal to another dimension. Darkness enveloped him as he was pulled into the monitor despite him holding onto his drawer for dear life.

With a grunt he pulled himself on his feet, noticing his location changed drastically as he was now in a darkness enveloped muddy field that seemed recently plowed.

"Aww man... what just happened? And where the fuck I am god dammit,?" the man looked around in a daze but the only thing he could see in the dark was the field he was standing in and the dirt beneath his feet.

Once he took a good look of his feet he almost had a heart attack. He quickly moved his sight up his legs, then waist and he nearly fainted, he was trapped in Sundowner's Cyborg body.

"What the hell happened to me?!" he cried frightened at the sudden change. The field he stood on looked so familiar, like he saw it many times before. He immediately recognized his surroundings as he saw a glimpse of pink darting trough the field not too far from his position.

"This must be a dream and I will wake up any moment... That can't be who I think that is..."

Looking for answers he took a few steps forward, but just in that moment some tractors turned on their headlights on a surrounded pink haired girl.

"Oh, it is her! I can't believe this!" he watched the familiar scene unfolding, this time inside the action. He then remembered he actually possesses a cyborg body and smirked to himself, just as one of the farming vehicles pinned down the pink haired girls arm with its tire.

'Not all evil comes to harm' the interuniversal traveler sighed thinking about blowing off some steam on these idiots.

"Time to enjoy myself a bit with these baby seals here." he laughed like the man possessed as he walked towards the people close to his location.

"Excuse me." he announced himself getting the attention of all the men around and the pinkette herself.

"Help me, please!" she begged the newcomer with the cutest little puppy dog eyes she could muster in her current position.

"Oh, don't worry miss Shimizu, I'll help you. I'll help all of you here for that matter." he then licked his lips turning to each man.

She smiled full of hope as the odd looking man addressed her by her last name thinking he will help her escape and reach the big city despite she never saw the man before. She couldn't possibly know she and her fellow villagers present on the spot were in the mercy of a madman.

He walked trough the speechless crowd, directly towards the pink haired girl and with the sweetest smile he told her,

"You know Megumi Shimizu, you are my favorite character in the show, that's why you'll live..." his voice warping into an insane one with every word said startling the girl for a second.

He then used his new shiny body to lift the tractor from the girls arm freeing her in the process and stunning all the gathered hunters with his strength.

The pinkette was about to get up on her feet and reward this stranger with a quick bite on the neck.

'What a fool, I will take his blood, regain my strength and escape." She thought maliciously, "He should be lucky my lips will touch his skin in the first place." she giggled to herself,

'I think it's a fair trade.' she was just about to pounce on him still laying on the muddy ground when she felt a hand wrapping itself around her left ankle.

Before she or anyone present could say or do anything, the man trapped within Sundowner's cybernetic body lifted the now squealing pinkette and used her body as a club bashing the first villager ferociously. The poor bastard never saw it coming, his companions and him just watched this freak seemingly helping this monster that once was a daughter of their neighbor and then using the said girl as a blunt weapon. The scene looked surreal, a person was beating several persons to death using yet another person to do so.

The Sundowner lookalike swung the girl in a perfect horizontal arc for a devastating blow at another villagers midsection shattering his ribs. He was laughing the entire time as he battered those morons to death with the pink haired Shiki as his weapon of choice.

Happy with his display of brute force he tossed the young Shiki girl aside in favor of using the dual HF Machete that the leader of the Desperado Private Military Company was so fond of. With an evil, dark glare at the shaking men that could not even escape due to the shock they were experiencing now, he slowly made a single step forward, then another before stopping as he looked at each one of them directly into their eyes once again.

He enjoyed their terrorized faces as they gulped down in panic or even shed tears at was the case with some.

"Kids are cruel, fools. And I'm very in touch... with my inner child! Whahaha!" He bellowed as his visor closed with a soft _-clank-_ sound before he resumed his slow stroll towards his victims.

This would be a fun night, at least to him.

* * *

So, what do you think of this little doodle? Would you like it continued? If I ever continue this it will most likely go under a slight revision.


End file.
